Out of range
by Sadnesska
Summary: The errors do not pay attention to is the translation of my fanfic from Russian. I used a translator, because I'm bad at, writing English, I learn a spoken language only ...


At the heart of a loving woman is always full of hope, to kill them, need more than one dagger, she loves every last drop of blood.  
Honore de Balzac

The room was quiet. The sounds came from a wall clock. This made the situation even more harsh and oppressive. Clock is ticking. Lifetime. Lifetime.  
Blow. Went one second.  
Blow. Another died.  
Time.  
It is always limited.  
Time.  
It goes on without even thinking about what a second ago broke someone's life.  
Never stop.

- I'm leaving.  
- But ...  
Second. Two. Three. No, she will not let emotions get out. She would never allow herself to be their victim.  
Indifferently allowed herself to utter a response cue.  
- Yes, of course. I understand. At work?  
- Yes. Need to meet with one person. I'll be back thirtieth.  
Shortly. Clearly. Nothing more.  
Once again lied about the change, he moves away from her one step further. Do not even think about the fact that she knows? Truth has never been the messenger of happiness. Sakura knows and accepts the pain. And do not dare to show it to him, surviving the collapse of last resort in itself. Or still try?  
Silence.  
Meet her there was no point. After all, it was the same. Since the first and last scenes, nothing has changed. Now it has become like one and the same statement, the end of which is always the same. Only now the death of one of the main characters is inevitable. He just killed her soul. Or rather that a small part of what was left of it after three years of marriage. The last seconds of life tormented soul. Last breath. The final attempt to escape.  
- Sasuke!  
It was like a cry for help. Cry drowning in the deep pain of the heart.  
- Yes?  
- I love you.  
Said. A million times, she repeated the phrase. A phrase that can resurrect from the dead as well drive to the grave. These three words have become for her stigma, which will last a lifetime.  
- Hmm. I know.  
The game with the harsh reality the heart and soul lost. Now finally. For their loss should complete oblivion of death. The game is a life and death struggle.  
After gathering the necessary things, he left the house. With a slight grin on his face, got into the car. Sasuke was glad she let go of him like that. No tears, no scandals.  
"Silly. Apparently, she did not suspect - Uchiha smiled. - While there, he knows. But do not go away. Simply because he loves. Stupid Sakura. Will be there, as a faithful dog. Hmm, I feel sorry for her, because it will be the same as always. Although in recent months it was too quiet. Probably decided that their indifference will change me. Stupid, stupid Sakura. I think it is worth ... "  
Broke the silence in the car sounds from pressing keys on the phone. Sasuke dialed his subordinate.  
- Yes, I am.  
- Good morning, boss. Did something happen?  
- No. All right. I'm going away, you should keep an eye on Sakura.  
- But there are like already found and Hiku.  
- That's not enough. I said I went there more people! I do not want to come out, as the last time. Do you understand me?  
- Yes boss, of course. Do everything.

***  
Flashback

6 months ago.  
The first attempt

Sakura is sitting on the floor. With her eyes treacherous tears flow. She could not hold it. What! What is she doing wrong? He uses it as a thing. Keeps near him because he is so convenient. Yes, it is so convenient. He is, one might say, even profitable. All the while there is one that is waiting for you, no matter what. Daily sex, he had only wanted to. He just likes the fact that someone loves him. So many cries and suffers because of it. Yes. Exactly. He needs to prove himself.  
Does he love her? Answer to this question does not even know himself Sasuke. It was he just needed. Need it.  
"What do I do? I can not go on. Every word, every movement kills. Because I did not commit anything bad to me so punished. Because I just loved. Wanted to be loved.  
Love ...  
About it write so many books, sing many songs, remove a great many films. And it's all good. Happy ending is in any case. And no one warns of the consequences. Everything has two sides, and not everyone is able to understand its positive side. These are not all'''' I am.  
Love.  
Hmm, I wonder why I still feel something? Is it all that bastard did enough to completely destroy everything in my soul? Why do these stupid feelings not have an expiration date? Cruel. How is this fucking love is cruel! Metayas from side to side in an attempt to survive, she slowly absorbs you. Permeates their toxic threads dependence. And in the end you give up. Give up. I am a slave of your own feelings.  
When everyone has had time to change so much? When bright colors were changed to black? Have I lost everything? It is said that a person makes his own destiny. He makes a choice. And if I do not choose? If you did it for me?  
Well, I do not. The rules of life are no exceptions. I have to make a choice. I shall try. "  
Girl lying on the floor, slowly stood up. Her hands glided smoothly on the floor and suddenly clenched into a fist. Rozovolosoy beautiful eyes suddenly become warlike shine.  
Now it has finally woken up those old traits. Determination. Pride. And most importantly - selfishness. Most of his life, she thought only of himself. Looking for fun for yourself.  
Sakura's parents did not differ special ability to raise her daughter. They certainly loved her, but still completely ignorant about her life. Sakura had to know the truth of the world on their own. Childhood was over too soon. Adulthood took it with open arms. Thus the age of twenty she was a woman who has gone through a lot and know a lot. Was tough and inflexible moral principles.  
"Live for yourself. Do everything for yourself. Makes it easier. So it will not hurt," - these words are the motto for her very long.  
But everything changed when she met the man who calmed her. Someone next to whom she felt weaker. He became her first lover, whom she recognized. It was at this point Sakura took his loss. Sasuke has changed it beyond recognition. His victory was the fact that he was forced to obey the panther in its exact same look. He forced her to live for him.  
But the inherent nature can not be completely eliminated. Character, given to her by God, woke up after a very long hibernation. And now came the old Sakura Haruno Sakura until becoming Uchiha.  
After going slowly to the bedroom, she quickly gathered a few things. She took the papers and money and headed towards the exit of the house. Sakura was pretty confident step.  
At the door, waiting for her hedge. Guards. He just stuffed them their home. Why? She could not understand. Apparently Sasuke wanted to keep it in all possible ways, to look like she is suffering from despair. Well, in addition to his work protection is required.  
But women have always had an advantage over men.  
Sakura smiled his most charming smile, threw flirty look at the guards and smooth melodic voice said that she had to the store to shop. The guards probably did not even listen to what she told them, as they were just beautiful wife disarmed their boss. Completely forgetting that a couple of hours ago, a woman writhing in hysterics in the hallway on the floor, without any fear they released her from the house.  
Since she first left him.

Eight hours later.

- Caske-sama will kill us! How could we be levied so!  
Sakura's bodyguards and security guards searched her home for more than two hours. Sasuke has not returned home, so did not know what happened. The guards did not want to bother him, so it was hoped that with all the help themselves. But now they were no longer so sure.  
At two-thirty Uchiha returned home.  
He was hoping to catch his wife in the chair in which she often waited for him. Haruno not like scandals. She just threw a scornful glance at him and restrained emotions in themselves. Sasuke liked it. He's in some way have recognized her strength, but also loved to watch her silently suffers. Therefore scandals in their home were rare. But the thicket of patience and humility is not infinite. Sakura broke.  
The cries, the sound of fragile items, curses, the sea of insults came from her in such moments, but it could have at one time over a dull, barely audible slap. Sasuke could hit her.  
It was at that moment, she knew that no one before him. Haruno then realized that only a defenseless woman. For Sakura it was the end. She pauses and then hid all his hatred for the next couple of months.  
Sasuke is very surprised when he found it. Going round the house, its not quite sober thoughts began to arrive at the event.  
"Did she go? No. I could not. Here full circle of my men, and they are certainly just as it could not be released. "

- Hey, Genma! Where is she? And what happens? Why a group of night shift is not on the job?  
- Uh ... Boss, there's such a thing. In general, ... Your wife has disappeared. After you left, she said she was going to the store, and we sent her only Daisuke. But an hour later, he said, after Harun she went into one of the shops, he did not see her. Sorry, we're ...  
- What?!  
Genma wanted to sink into the ground, but would not meet with these eyes. Sasuke was terribly angry, to the same effect of alcohol made itself felt. All his senses were sharpened twice. Sasuke's face was pale, his eyes as black as hell darkness.  
- When did this happen?  
His voice was cold Antarctic storm.  
- Eight hours ago.  
- Why am I not told?  
- We do not want you same woman, thought right, but for hours can not find it anywhere.  
- Idiots! Find it! Quickly, I say! Raise all. I want exactly one hour I was told the place and the number of the room in which it was registered.  
- Do you think she is hiding in a roadside hotel? But we checked everything and found no matches.  
- Look for the name of Ino Yamanaka.  
- But how do you ...?  
- I just know my wife. You can not hide from me, Sakura.

Picking up all of his men, they soon found it.  
Sakura was in the hotel "Seytsuko." 408 number.  
Everything was done quickly and efficiently.

Sasuke wanted to see her. Right here and now it was he needed. This relationship, he could not explain. Uchiha could hate and despise her. A minute to admire how naughty strand fell on her tense face as she read. Character? Can. Entity? Possible. Why are all the same it to him?  
Because something is really only with her this black-haired demon can feel happy. For a moment to become a real person. But to recognize and show that he did not want.

A knock at the door. There was no answer, and the door was just broken out. Going into the room, Sasuke immediately began to search for his little wife had escaped. And in the darkness, he saw the silhouette on the window sill. Sasuke walked slowly, strongly grabbed Sakura's shoulders and bent down and whispered in her ear:  
- I decided to run away from me? She also knew that if we did not leave. You love me too, Sakura. All the same to return. Could not be without me. But I'm not used to wait, you know, so the time you get back a little decided to hurry. You can not run away from me, my dear.  
The time that she spent away from his favorite tormentor was terrible. It seemed choked every time she thought of him when her heart was trying to revive that hope. Sakura's body as if experienced unbearable thirst. Crave it, the rare affection and touch. Everything inside ached at the thought of it. But she knew that you can not go back. You can not. Mind desperately repeating this truth and tried to lure Sakura over. But the heart and mind think differently. And listen to your mind is much harder than the heart. Her condition was similar to the break-up. The drug, which she decided to give up, was Sasuke. She knew that without him badly, but also realize that with it even worse ...  
Now rozovolosaya sat and did not take anything. A knock at the door seemed Sakura only game of imagination. But when she heard his voice, I felt his hands on her shoulders, Haruno back in the real world. The meaning of his words reached rather slowly. And when Sakura finally realized what had happened, her brain began desperately to issue the same phrase: "Run!"  
Sakura started to break out of his grip. Threw her body so much adrenaline that all feelings are twice sharper and strength are much greater.  
And she succeeded.  
Runs.  
For almost before reaching the door, Sakura saw the two guards, who wait owner.  
No way out. They will not let her pass.  
That was the end.  
At the bottom of the neck felt a little kick. His eyes began to darken. She slowly lost consciousness. It makes no sense to fight. She lost. Again. Waking up and realizing that he is in their bedroom in my head is spinning one thought: "I could not."  
End of flashback

November 24.  
Tomorrow is her birthday. He had not even thought about it. Just left.  
"He's gone.  
Have fun with your friends and hookers.  
Also, probably thinks I do not know.  
Do it again? Do I pay again? Lord, how painful. But I was not hurt because of it. No. During this time I had lost interest in his life and problems. I was spit on constantly changing mistresses. The rich and dissipated friends. On the business which he is involved. At all.  
It hurts because of you. Why I believe again? Sasuke so earnestly promised that my birthday we will spend together. For the first time in a long time he was with me not only the body but also the soul. He said that will change. Then, next to me, lay in bed another man. Gentle. Regretted what he had done. Another Sasuke.  
How could I believe it? Like it will never change. Offended life and forever buried in his own indifference, can only be a second "good" and then, out of boredom. Just then they realize the futility of existence and try to jump at the last hope.  
How?  
How could I believe him?  
Why? '  
Sakura was not just depressed, she was murdered.  
Every day, telling herself that she was no longer able to feel, now she was crying.  
The first time in a long time, she was crying. Sakura just wallow in their hatred and love for him. Hysterical. Yes, she became hysterical. Haruno screaming. Screaming in pain, of despair, of their helplessness. Her birthday was the feature. He finally chose. And unfortunately not in her favor. This county was for Sakura's last. She could no longer hold. Everything, absolutely everything he does, killing her.  
Having lost all strength, she curled up asleep on the floor. The whole scene saw the guards. They wished Miss Uchiha, but they could not do anything. Their boss will not tolerate you did not listen. But one of the bottom yet dared to approach her. Taking the owner's wife in his arms, he carried her to bed.

Sakura woke up the next day. For her, it was an unusual morning. Today, she will leave this place, this person forever. At night, the elaborate plan of his actions, she decided to make a decisive attempt to escape. Life. She chooses life. It means freedom. And she can do. She believes in it.

Run away from problems is not right, but it has to. Her last attempt.

Tightly eating for breakfast, Sakura began their preparations. Her actions were not to see the guards. They literally controlled her every move, so everything had to be done with incredible care. If anything in her behavior is suspicious, Sakura immediately locked up here for a long time.  
Her guards will now shift change, at which time it should have time to pack your backpack saving.  
Time.  
Two.  
Three.  
Three minutes of freedom from their eyes, at its disposal. First, passport, money. Second, some warm clothes, medicines, food for the first time. Big brother she was not.  
Black backpack was ready. Securely tucked it under the bed, she quickly fell on her. Time is up. Entered the room guard. After checking everything was in order on the spot whether the object of his care, he left the room, leaving the door open. Now it was to sleep, the night will be difficult.

Frenzied cry came out of the room, Mrs. Uchiha. Three security guards were there at the time. Sakura tossed in bed. She was having a nightmare.  
She dreamed of Sasuke.  
Strongly shaking rozovolosuyu Woman, they hoped that it'll be. A minute later Sakura opened her green eyes. Seeing the three men, she realized that she was screaming in his sleep. Quickly to reassure them and to segment abandoning any help, Sakura shoved guard.  
She dreamed about it.  
Again.  
But why now?  
Her determination to evaporate with every second. Arranges her fate was already tested.  
And soon she was on the limit. Taking the nightstand phone, Sakura called his number. Broke. She promised herself that this time things will be different, that now she will not call him first and ask the learned in all these years the questions, the answers to which she has known. That less in the handset beeps are heard.

Meanwhile, thousands of kilometers away: in a black limousine rode six.  
Sasuke, his good friend and the four girls who are ready to do anything for these two rich beauties. In the lounge, expensive leather upholstered, played merry music. Sasuke suddenly felt a vibration in my pocket. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, he saw his wife's name on the display.  
- Hey! Make music so loud. Wife calls. I'm listening!  
- Are you all right?  
- Yes. All is well.  
Beeps. Hung up. Just could not stand it. Sakura felt a strange perfume scent even through phone. Understood that prevented him entertained. At this time, Sasuke wondered why she had not said that phrase, Sakura because ... Call.  
- Yes?  
On the other side of the phone rozovolosaya struggled with herself. She knew she had to tell him these words for the last time. But it was so painful. Every effort has been accompanied by stinging, poisonous drop grievances.  
But still.  
Final.  
- Sasuke. I love you.  
- Hmm. I know.  
Fall. Collapse. Repeated. Again. Now it is no longer a moment's doubt in his decision to leave. Now she was not hurt, hurt, uncomfortable. No. This conversation was killed in her last emotions recent feelings and doubts. On her face was the indifference and seriousness. Now in her mind and heart was only one thing - a void. Sakura realized that the call was a kind of test of her and his feelings.  
The test is successful.  
Well, now it's over.  
Haruno now can finally listen to only your mind, sealing under hundreds of castles remnants of the heart.  
The plan is ready.  
He begins his work is right now. Going to the bathroom, Sakura pulled out her phone and called her friend operator. She could not call directly, as if Sasuke take a printout of calls, all at once became clear. Still a lot of shoots borne fruit. This time, she thought of everything, absolutely everything.  
- Hello, Ino?  
- Yes, Sakura. Hi! Did something happen?  
How she is glad to hear her voice.  
- No, you're all right. I wanted to know, remember you suggest me to go with you to a tour of Europe?  
- Well, yes. Do you want to come with me? Strange. Sasuke is like you are not allowed? Or have you finally decided to do myself? In general, if you want, of course, let's go, just another place to eat. I'm surprised you're still called. When I suggested to you, you do on the segment declined. Well, no matter. You did the right thing. From sin to refuse such a trip. And by the way, with the last birthday, my friend. I. ..  
Eno has not changed. Still a lot of talking about nothing. But Sakura is sometimes like that. Distraction from the issues at hand.  
- Ino, stop! We'll talk later. And yes, I would love to go. You can not say in which cities are planned stops?  
- It is planned to stop in Paris and Berlin. Several cities in , I persuaded the driver to make a stop in Venice. To be in Italy and not to drive to Venice - a sin.  
- Tell me, how many aircraft?  
- At five in the morning departure. But it will be better if you come to me in four, in time for check in and we'll go together.  
- Okay, I will. And thanks for the congratulations.

Eno. The only friend who stayed with her after she met Sasuke. All the rest he just decided to remove from her life. Friends Sakura irritated him. He thought they were empty. Sakura, whose eyes were shrouded in a veil of love, gradually ceased to communicate with them, more an introduction to the circle of friends Sasuke. But there she was a real friend or friends.  
Girls were all bloodthirsty bitch. And the guys were looking at her as a regular partner for comfort. In a society, there was nothing of this.  
But with Eno that number did not work. She left Sakura. And now the corners of her mouth lifted a little girl, because she was genuinely grateful to her, because that's what it was now her only hope.

Next step: get rid of the guards.  
Taking out his huge bath bathrobe, Sakura quickly got dressed in warm clothes prepared in advance: a long gray wool sweater and blue jeans. Top she wore a green robe to hide her outfit.

Further, all of the scheme.  
Going into the room, she immediately went to the front with large disks. Number of discs was pretty inspiring. Various films were based on the shelves for years. Sakura earlier worked in the film industry, so that the view of many films was her original work. She was a film critic. But, as written by many magazines, she went to work for unknown reasons. Indeed, these reasons known only to her and Sasuke.  
He ran his fingers over the dusty shelves, Sakura remembered pictures from the past, pop in her head, but she quickly dispelled those thoughts since found the correct drive.  
Record of their wedding.  
Put the disc in the player, Sakura quickly went to the kitchen for a bottle of wine. Prepared all the necessary rozovolosaya beauty took a deep breath to have finally dispel all doubts.  
And on the screen started flickering frames.  
Rozovolosuyu beautiful girl in a white dress makes a charming at the hands of the house brunette in black tuxedo. They sit in a white convertible. In the eyes of both of you can see an ocean of emotions. Happiness, joy, anticipation and a drop of excitement of the unknown. Then it was so exciting. So beautiful. Sakura could not even believe that once she was so happy. Making the volume to maximum, she poured a glass of wine. She had to convince the guards that she was drunk in the trash, so Haruno previously poured half a bottle.  
Hearing as loud sounds, six men immediately appeared in the living room. What they saw shocked everyone.  
Girl sitting on the floor with a drink in hand, laughing hysterically, looking at the huge screen plasma TV. For a few seconds they stood in a stupor, not knowing what to do. They formerly saw her tantrums, but she never bring themselves to this state. Of these thoughts brought them drunk girl's voice.  
- Hey, guys! Drink with me! I ask.  
- I'm sorry, ma'am, we do not drink at work.  
The following sentence, she said more quietly and soberly. Every word was heard the pain and anguish.  
- Yesterday was my birthday. Even you know that. But he forgot and left their smelly bitch. He's gone. Again. I think you understand what I now state. Me so terribly bad, because even though you do not leave, the guards, I was one. I'm not asking much. Just one glass of wine.  
After some thought, all six still agreed. They really had it bad.  
Go to the kitchen, Sakura took six glasses. Bottle of it to take with you. Fill each glass somewhere in the half, she put everything on a bronze tray and carried it into the living room. The guards seemed a little strange how it is in this state could bring it all, but they did not pay attention to it. And for good reason.  
- Well. Happy me!  
Sakura said, and raised her glass up. Take turns saying the greeting words, men drained their glasses. The girl could only wait. In the room there was silence, broken only by the cries of joy from the TV.  
A few minutes later, all six were on the floor. Adequately assessed the situation, Sakura realized that her plan worked. With wine guards drank quite a large dose of sleeping pills. Smiling a little small victory, she took off her robe and went to the door. You can not waste a second.  
"I could. It worked. But it is too early to rejoice. Now you need to quickly take your things and go. "  
After taking a backpack and wearing a jacket, Sakura opened the door and stepped over the threshold.  
Second. She looks around. My head began to appear again pictures of their happy past.  
Fun, laughter and love.  
Sakura tries to get rid of those stupid memories. To begin podstupat eyes with tears. No! Not now. Do not give up! Strongly zazhmurivaet eyes like crazy runs down the stairs.  
"There is no Sakura Uchiha. From now on only Haruno! ".

Sakura walked up to the road. Their home was out of town, in the forest. The car could not take it. The only one solution: to catch a ride.  
Sakura had gone away from the house along the road. Suddenly seemed saving lights. Good luck today on its side.

- Beauty and sum? - Loudly asked the driver of the truck.  
- Up to Tokyo will take?  
- Of course. Get in!

Well, as long as everything goes to plan. But do not rely on luck.  
The driver was a very nice man aged. He did not stick to her with questions, and all the way they rode in silence.  
While Sakura was traveling by car, it is roughly calculated what it will need money. The blessing took enough.  
- Arrived. Here, near the center. You sit on the bus and immediately find yourself there. I will not ask what you were doing up so late on a country road. Good luck to you, baby!  
Sakura was a little surprised that this man had, without knowing very well understood. Kindness and understanding. She already forgotten what it is.  
- Thank you.  
Rozovolosaya left him a hundred dollar bill and walked out of the cabin of the truck.  
Looking after the retreating figure of the girl, the truck driver quietly repeated it two words: "Good luck!".

The clock 1.30. Need to hurry. By Eno go about half an hour.

"As long as I did not go on the buses.  
Nothing has changed. All the same, a little dusty interior. Old, but soft seat. And the people. Many people, but not now. At night, it's different. Passengers are not enough, and we can only guess why they are such a late trip. Behind the next guy sitting seats.  
What is his sad face. Probably something happened, maybe he just thinks about life. Always loved to invent stories about such people. More precisely, once loved ... "

Sakura sat on the penultimate bus seats. It is no different from the other passengers. A lonely old woman was sleeping quietly. A guy with a sad face looked at something outside the window. Thin man just stared ahead of him, and it was evident that he was preoccupied. Sakura the three men seemed prime examples of modern life.  
Poor old woman, who was forgotten, probably do not even know where to sleep today. How many of these people today? A lot. And every day the number is increasing.  
Sad guy probably does not know what to do: the minute his eyes grew darker. The teenager, who was a small problem or quarrel end of life.  
Thin man, probably going home to his wife and children. Tired of his work, he thinks about what his wife would say to such a late arrival. This is evident in the wrinkles on his forehead, which was formed from the tension. But at home, it also offers children. Rather, it is his only comfort in a gray life.  
Three.  
Forgotten.  
Abandoned.  
Tired.  
Haruno now combined an all three.

"Niagava" - the voice of the driver pulled it out of the stream of thoughts  
After leaving, Sakura shivered with cold.  
"We need to get home quickly Eno. Soporific effect ends soon. They immediately notified Sasuke, but he will need time to fly back. I hope that in this time I have time to fly out of the country  
Need to go as far as possible.  
As quickly as possible.  
From it. "

The game is over.  
Now life begins.

P.S. The errors do not pay attention to is the translation of my fanfic from Russian. I used a translator, because I'm bad at writing angliykom, I learn a spoken language only))) ...


End file.
